Wondering INA version
by petitewinsy
Summary: Versi Indonesia dari Wondering. Lucy dan Juvia bertengkar ? Dan pertengkaran ini menjadi pusat perhatian di guild. Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya ? R


**Hai semua aku kembali lagi. Sebenarnya cerita ini sudah pernah aku posting tapi pakai bahasa Inggris (sok banget !). Aku cuma ingin posting versi Indonesianya aja supaya reader Indonesia juga bisa nikmatin. Ceritanya sedikit ngawur dan aneh. Jadi mohon maaf. Selamat menikmati :)**

* * *

**Disclaimer :Seperti biasa dan selalu demikian, Fairy Tail hanya punya Hiro Mashima, saya hanya seorang penggemar yang berusaha membuat fantasi cerita sendiri saja. Terima kasih.**

**Wondering**

Semua penghuni guild pasti sudah tahu bahwa Juvia tergila-gila kepada seorang Gray Fullbuster dan selalu mengikutinya kemana saja. Dan semua orang pun tahu bahwa jika mereka menaruh mata pada si penyihir es itu maka hidup mereka mungkin akan berakhir saat itu juga. Namun, mengapa Lucy Heartfillia dianggap sebagai love rival oleh Juvia ? Maksudnya bagaimana tidak, selain Lucy masih banyak wanita lain yang dekat dengan Gray. Erza contohnya, mereka sudah berteman sejak kecil, jauh sebelum Lucy mengenal Gray. Apalagi terkadang Gray menunjukkan emosi yang jarang diperlihatkannya jika Erza dalam bahaya, bukankah itu bisa menjadi petunjuk bahwa _mungkin,_ hanya _kemungkinan_, bahwa Gray menyukai Erza ? Belum lagi ada Mira, yang terkadang dibuat menangis dengan omongan "jujur" Gray. Kemudian masih ada Lisanna, atau mungkin Cana yang merupakan sahabat wanita Gray semenjak kecil. Lalu mengapa seorang Lucy yang bisa dikatakan sebagai salah satu anggota baru di Fairy Tail selalu dicemburui oleh Juvia ?

Lucy terkadang berpikir mengapa Juvia menganggapnya sebagai rival. Hampir setiap hari jika Lucy menghampiri Gray untuk mengajaknya mengobrol atau membahas misi berikutnya, Juvia selalu memandangnya dengan sinis. Hal yang sama pun terjadi pagi tadi di guild, ketika Gray menghampirinya untuk mengajaknya berbincang.

"Lucy," panggil Gray.

"Hey, selamat pagi Gray. Apa kabarmu hari ini ?" sambut Lucy dengan riang.

"Baik kurasa. Kau sudah tahu kalau Natsu mengambil misi untuk besok ? Kita berempat dan Happy saja yang berangkat. Wendy tidak ikut karena dia sudah janji akan menjalankan misi dengan Gajeel dan Levy besok," kata Gray sembari duduk di kursi sebelah Lucy dan memesan segelas air pada Mira.

"Eh, kalian mengambil misi tanpa sepengetahuanku lagi ! Tidak bisakah kalian tanya dulu aku ingin pergi misi atau tidak ?" geram Lucy dengan sebalnya. Timnya selalu saja mengambil misi dengan seenaknya. Bukannya Lucy mengeluh, dia memang membutuhkan permata untuk membayar sewanya, tapi timnya selalu mengambil misi susah yang Lucy pun tahu akhirnya pasti adalah kehancuran kota dan sebagainya. Tidak bisakah mereka mengambil misi yang lebih mudah dan sederhana seperti menjaga cafe dan sebagainya ?

"Memangnya kau tidak mau ikut misi yang satu ini ? Bukankah kau harus membayar sewa dalam waktu dekat ini ? Makanya kami mengambil misi untuk dijalankan. Apalagi hadiahnya cukup besar. Kau bisa membayar sewa dan masih mendapatkan sisa," jelas Gray. Lucy terharu mendengarnya, ternyata walaupun dikenal sebagai tim penghancur, mereka sangat peduli kepada rekannya, apalagi mereka mau mengambil misi hanya karena jatuh tempo sewaan Lucy sudah dekat.

"Bukan itu maksudku. Walaupun demikian tetap sa..." kata Lucy mencoba membela dirinya tapi terpotong oleh kehadiran seorang wanita penyihir air yang bergerak ke arahnya dengan tatapan mematikan.

"Lucy! Juvia tahu kalau Lucy ingin mengambil Gray-sama untuk dirinya sendiri ! Juvia tidak akan mengalah," teriak Juvia yang langsung duduk di sebelah Gray. Sekarang Gray berada di antara Lucy dan Juvia. "Apa maksudmu Juvia ? Aku dan Gray hanya membahas misi kami selanjutnya," jawab Lucy. Gray hanya mendesah dan mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi.

"Oh, Juvia pikir Lucy merebut Gray-sama dari Juvia," jawab Juvia sedikit malu. Kemudian Juvia memegang tangan Gray dan menariknya ke arahnya yang membuat Gray sedikit kaget. "Gray-sama akan pergi dalam misi ? Juvia akan merasa kesepian kalau Gray-sama tidak di sini.. Boleh Juvia ikut ?" Gray hanya terdiam tidak tahu akan menjawab apa. Lucy yang sudah sedikit bosan dengan kehadiran Juvia akhirnya menjawab pertanyaan tersebut.

"Kau tidak boleh ikut, karena.. " Lucy berhenti berkata setelah Juvia memicingkan matanya kepada Lucy. "Oh ya ? Kenapa demikian Lucy ? Jadi benar kau ingin bersama dengan Gray-sama seorang diri, huh ?"

"Tapi Natsu dan Er.." sekali lagi Lucy berhenti di tengah kalimatnya, tetapi bukan karena si penyihir air di hadapannya, melainkan ia melihat sesuatu yang bergerak cepat (kursikah itu ?) ke arah Gray. Sebelum dapat memperingatkannya, kursi tersebut menabrak Gray yang sedang minum dan langsung membuatnya jatuh dari kursi dan tersedak oleh minumannya.

"Gray!" "Gray-sama!" Lucy dan Juvia serentak berdiri bersamaan mengkhawatirkan si penyihir es yang malang itu.

"Ahaha! Maaf Gray aku tidak lihat kalau kau di situ," seru Natsu dari seberang meja dengan nada mengejek bukan minta maaf. Natsu yang melempar kursi tersebut berharap mengenai Gajeel tapi sayangnya (atau untungnya untuk Gajeel) kursi itu meleset menuju Gray-sama kita tercinta.

"Huh? Maaf hah ? Nadamu tidak ada rasa penyesalan sama sekali,bodoh," kata Gray seraya berdiri dan memberikan tampang sinis dinginnya kepada Natsu yang bisa membekukan seluruh orang di guild sambil memegang kepalanya yang sakit terkena kursi.

"Oh jadi kau mau bertarung sekarang,hah ? Sini maju kau banci !" seru Natsu dengan senyum lebar yang memperlihatkan giginya. Dia selalu bersemangat jika bertarung dengan Gray dibanding dengan anggota serikat lainnya. "Apa kau bilang?" balas Gray memberikan tinjunya kepada Natsu. Dan pertarungan perdana dua orang idiot di pagi hari itu pun dimulai. Lucy hanya bisa mendesah melihat kelakuan dua temannya itu. Erza juga belum datang dan tidak ada yang repot-repot untuk menghentikan mereka. Lucy menoleh ke sebelahnya dan mendapatkan Juvia dengan mata "hatinya" melihat Gray yang sedang bertarung dengan Natsu.

_Aku heran mengapa dia selalu menyebutku saingannya._

"Ada apa Lucy ? Kau telihat sedang melamun," tanya Mira yang sedang menyiapkan minuman dengan senyum cantiknya itu.

"Ah, tidak ada apa-apa Mira."

"Benarkah ? Aku rasa ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu. Kau bisa cerita padaku Lucy," sekali lagi Mira memberikan senyum manisnya yang mengatakan bahwa dia akan mendengarkan apa yang Lucy keluhkan.

"Begini Mira apakah kau tahu kenapa Juvia selalu menganggapku sebagai love-rivalnya ? Dia selalu menatapku sinis seperti tidak suka padaku, tetapi dia menjadi orang yang berbeda jika bersama anggota guild yang lain. Aku juga ingin menjadi temannya bukan love rivalnya," jelas Lucy.

"Bukankah jelas kalau ini berkaitan dengan Gray," Mira menjawab dengan santai seakan pertanyaan itu hanyalah pertanyaan sepele dan semua orang sudah tahu jawabannya, mungkin hanya Lucy yang belum.

"Maksudmu ?"

"Juvia itu sangat manis dan sifatnya pemalu. Tapi jika berhubungan dengan Gray pasti dia akan berubah menjadi posesif dan yah kau tahu bagaimana selanjutnya. Aku rasa, eh bukan, semuanya tahu bahwa Juvia cemburu padamu karena kau dekat dengan Gray."

"Tentu saja kami dekat, kami berada dalam satu tim. Lagipula aku menganggap Gray hanya sebagai teman saja tidak lebih," jelas Lucy sambil menopang dagunya.

"Benarkah begitu ?" sahut Mira dengan nada menggoda. Sepertinya salah jika harus bercerita kepada Mira apalagi dengan hobinya dalam menjodohkan orang. "Aku masih berpendapat kalau Gray menyukaimu." Wajah Lucy langsung memerah dan Mira tertawa kecil melihat reaksi Lucy. Tanpa mereka ketahui orang yang mereka bicarakan sedari tadi berdiri di dekat mereka.

"Juvia tahu kalau Lucy menyukai Gray-sama ! Juvia tidak akan menyerahkan Gray-sama kepada Lucy! Lucy adalah musuh terbesar Juvia dalam cinta Gray-sama. Juvia harap Lucy menyerah, love rival!" kata Juvia menunjuk Lucy dengan nada dinginnya. Mira dan Lucy yang tidak menyadari kehadirannya terkejut kaget. Juvia mendengar semua perkataan Mira mengenai Gray menyukai Lucy dan ia tidak dapat menerimanya sama sekali. Siapa lagi yang akan menerima hukuman dan kemarahannya kalau bukan Lucy, karena Juvia tidak akan pernah menyalahkan Gray-samanya itu. Lucy yang merasa cukup muak dengan perkataan love-rival dari Juvia hari ini langsung mendengus kesal.

"Ada apa sih denganmu ? Lagipula Gray kan bukan milikmu," kata Lucy dengan nada ketus. Keduanya, baik Lucy dan Juvia saling memandang dengan tatapan mematikan satu sama lain. Mira yang berada di tengah-tengah mereka hanya tersenyum melihatnya. _Apa Lucy tahu kalau pernyataannya akan menambah minyak dalam api ? Dia saja tidak tahu kalau dia memperebutkan pria yang sama. Aku harap Erza segera datang. Ini sangat menarik._

"Kalau Gray-sama bukan milik Juvia, maka ia juga bukan milik Lucy ! Lucy hanya ingin merebut Gray-sama, tapi Juvia tidak akan memperbolehkannya !"

"Ada apa sih denganmu Juvia ? Kenapa kau selalu berkata seperti itu kepadaku ? Bukankah itu terlalu kekanak-kanakkan ?" teriak Lucy dengan nada tinggi. Keramaian di guild berhenti seketika. Cana menurunkan birnya dan melihat mereka dengan senyum aku-tahu-apa-yang-kalian-ributkan. Mira berhenti menyiapkan bir. Lisanna dan Levy yang sedang mengobrol melihat ke arah mereka. Bahkan Natsu, Gray dan Gajeel yang sedari tadi bertengkar pun berhenti dan melihat ke arah tersangka. Erza, Wendy, Happy, dan Charle yang baru saja datang dan sempat mendengar seruan Lucy berhenti di depan pintu guild. Sekarang semua anggota guild bahkan Master Makarov sendiri berhenti melakukan aktivitasnya dan melihat ke arah Lucy dan Juvia yang berada di depan bar Mira. Baru kali ini mereka melihat Lucy dan Juvia bertengkar.

"Apa maksud Lucy dengan kekanak-kanakan ?" tanya Juvia dingin. Lucy yang sadar bahwa semua anggota guild melihat ke arah mereka merasa malu dengan yang dilakukannya. _Seharusnya aku tidak berteriak, tapi mau bagaimana lagi sudah terlanjur. Juvia sepertinya marah. Ah aku sungguh bodoh aku harap dia tidak menenggelamkanku._

Walaupun Lucy takut dengan nada Juvia, dia pun menjawab, "Kenapa kau selalu saja menyebutku love-rival dengan nada dingin dan sinis seperti itu ?"

"Karena Lucy memang musuh terbesar dalam cinta Juvia."jawab Juvia datar.

"Aku bukan musuhmu Juvia ! Tidak bisakah kita berteman saja ?"

"Tidak, jika Lucy tetap mendekati Gray-sama."_ Ukh, dia ini sungguh menyebalkan. _Lucy memutar kedua bola matanya ketika mendengar perkataan Juvia. Dia tidak tahu harus bagaimana untuk membuat Juvia percaya pada dirinya, bukan khayalannya. Namun, yang tidak diketahui oleh keduanya adalah setelah mendengar perkataan Juvia, hampir seisi guild berusaha menahan tawa, kecuali Gray yang bingung dengan situasi yang ada. _Kenapa aku dibawa-bawa ?_

"Ahaha Gray ternyata Lucy dan Juvia memperebutkanmu !" seru Wakaba dari seberang. Karena perkataannya itu semuanya tertawa. "APAA ?" sahut Gray. Natsu dan Gajeel yang berada di sebelahnya tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil memukul-mukul meja apalagi melihat reaksi Lucy dan Juvia yang merah padam. "Ini mimpi kan ? Ada juga ya yang memperebutkan si es banci ini. Dan yang lebih seru lagi Lucy terlibat di dalamnya," kata Natsu dalam gelak tawanya. "Kalau Juvia aku sudah tau, tapi sampai si bunny girl jatuh hati pada putri es ini itu suatu hal baru. Apalagi sampai bertengkar seperti ini," Gajeel menambahkan. Erza dan Wendy tersenyum dan tertawa kecil mendengar perkataan dua pembantai naga itu.

"Apa maksud kaliah, huh?" Gray yang sudah bosan dengan ejekan mereka membalikkan badan dan memberikan tatapan mematikan kepada mereka, siap untuk memulai keributan, tapi tiba-tiba ada tangan yang merangkul pundaknya. Gildarts yang sedang berada di guild merasa beruntung untuk menyaksikan momen ini dan berkata pada Gray dengan nada menggoda, "Kau tahu Gray, menjadi pria tampan itu memang anugrah, tapi kau harus memilih salah satu dari kedua gadis cantik di sana itu. Kau tidak bisa memiliki keduanya kan?" Seluruh guild tertawa terbahak-bahak kecuali Gray yang mulai merasa kesal, Lucy dan Juvia yang sedang bertengkar dengan wajah merah padam.

"Lucy ternyata bertengkar dengan Juvia karena ingin memiliki Gray seorang diri. Tipical Lucy-" kata Happy.

"AKU TIDAK BEGITU !" teriak Lucy.

"Tapi itu benar-" cengir Happy.

"Lucy suka menyangkal, ya ?" kata Mira. Lisanna dan Levy menganggukkan kepala setuju dengan Mira.

"Kalian jangan ikut-ikutan !" teriak Lucy lagi sambil menunjukkan telunjuknya kepada mereka bertiga.

"Jadi benar Lucy ingin mengambil Gray-sama dari Juvia ? Kalau begitu baiklah, kita bertarung sampai mati. Yang menang akan mendapatkan Gray-sama," kata Juvia dingin. Seluruh guild hening lagi mendengar perkataan Juvia kemudian bersorak sorai mendukung pertarungan keduanya.

"BUKAN ITU MAKSUDKU !" Lucy merasa kesal dan lelah. Kalau harus bertarung melawan Juvia, Lucy merasa dirinya pasti akan kalah melihat bagaimana kekuatan Juvia yang menakutkan. "Aku hanya ingin tahu alasanmu menyebutku love-rival ! Bukan ingin menjadi rivalmu sesungguhnya !"

"Bukankah Juvia sudah mengatakan kepada Lucy bahwa Lucy menjadi rival Juvia karena ia terlalu dekat dengan Gray-sama. Jika Lucy tidak ingin menjadi rival Juvia maka Lucy harus menjauh dari Gray-sama."

"OOOOOOHHHH..." seru seluruh anggota guild dalam paduan suara.

"Bagaimana mungkin ? Gray itu temanku, teman setimku dan aku tidak akan menjauhinya hanya karena rival bodoh ini," jawab Lucy dingin.

"OOOOOOHHHH..." seru seluruh anggota guild lagi.

"Baiklah kalau itu yang Lucy mau ! Kita bertarung." Juvia mempersiapkan dirinya dan lingkaran sihir keluar di sekelilingnya.

"APAAAA ?" Lucy dan Gray berteriak serempak.

"_That's a man Lucy !__" _seru Elfmann dari seberang meja.

"Dan Lucy tetap menyangkal bahwa dia menyukai Gray juga," kata Mira. Sekali lagi Lisanna dan Levy hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

"YEEE PERTARUNGAN ! Ayo Lucy aku mendukungm-" doaaak ! Erza memukul Natsu dikepalanya.

"Master, bukannya ini harus dihentikan ?" tanya Erza.

"Tidak apa-apa ini seru. Jika ingin menghentikan mungkin Gray harus memilih salah satu dari mereka," kata Makarov yang sudah setengah mabuk.

"Ya benar, pangeran satu ini harus memilih salah satu. Jadi mana yang kau pilih Gray, Lucy atau Juvia ?" kata Gildarts yang masih merangkul Gray mencekiknya.

"H-hey yang benar saja.." jawab Gray.

"Aaah enak sekali kau Gray diperebutkan gadis-gadis cantik ! Coba dulu masa mudaku seperti ini. " kata Macao.

"Itu baru laki-laki," seru Elfman.

"Jadi bagaimana Gray ?" tanya Erza dengan nada memerintahnya. Gray hanya menelan ludah. Tidak mungkin ia memilih di antara keduanya. Mereka semua adalah temannya, jika ia memilih Lucy, maka Juvia akan menenggelamkannya. Jika ia memilih Juvia, maka Lucy akan membunuhnya dalam sekejap dengan tentara celestialnya. Bahkan Loke pasti memihak Lucy.

"Kami tidak memperebutkan Gray !" teriak Lucy. "Sudahlah kita akhiri saja sampai sini Juvia, tidak ada gunanya jika diteruskan."

"Tentu saja ada karena Juvia akan mengalahkan Lucy dalam sekejap sehingga Gray-sama tidak perlu memilih." "Sudah kubilang, bukan siapa yang akan mendapatkan Gray pokok permasalahannya !"

"Juvia yang akan memiliki Gray-sama ! Bukan Lucy!"

"Akkkkh ! Tolong adakah yang tahu maksudku !" Lucy berteriak sambil memegang kepalanya. Ia benar-benar ingin menubrukkan kepalanya ke dinding berulang kali sekarang.

"Tentu saja Lucy biarkan Gray memilih antara kau dan Juvia. Dengan begitu masalah beres dan tidak ada keributan seperti ini lagi," kata Cana nyengir. Mira dan Levy mengiyakan. Lisanna tersenyum mengasihani Lucy karena sebenarnya ia tahu bahwa bukan ini yang Lucy ributkan.

Juvia membalikkan badannya supaya bisa menghadap Gray dan berkata, "Gray-sama beritahu Lucy bahwa Gray-sama lebih menyukai Juvia daripada Lucy." Gray menelan ludah sekali lagi. Guild kembali diam, semua orang menatapnya termasuk Juvia dan Lucy. Lucy melihat Juvia berjalan pelan menuju arah Gray. _Apa yang akan dilakukannya ? _

"Ayo pangeran tampan, sebaiknya kau membuat pilihan sekarang. Kusarankan kau pilih..." bisik Gildart ditelinga Gray. _Awas kau orang tua._Di dengarnya Natsu, Happy, dan Gajeel menahan tawa di belakangnya. _Dan awas kalian bertiga aku akan membunuh kalian setelah ini, _pikir Gray.

Juvia yang sudah tepat berada di depan Gray menatapnya langsung. Gildarts melepas rangkulannya dan mendorong Gray ke arah Juvia. "Gray-sama memilih Juvia-kah ?" tanya Juvia dengan wajah merah padam . Gray tidak menjawab pertanyaan Juvia dan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Terus terang saja dia bingung harus bilang apa. "Apakah itu adalah iya ? Juvia sangat senaang.." Juvia langsung melompat ke arah Gray dan akan memeluknya tapi berhenti. Juvia dan Gray kaget karena Lucy berada di depan Gray sekarang, dekat sekali tepat di depan Gray dengan senyumnya yang bisa melelehkan siapa saja dan punggungnya menghadap Juvia. Lucy sudah kesal karena tidak ada yang mengerti maksud dari kemarahannya kepada Juvia hari ini, jadi dia memutuskan untuk ikut bermain dalam permasalahan yang diyakini seluruh guild menjadi permasalahan Juvia dan Lucy bertengkar, yaitu "memperebutkan Gray".

"Gray- kau tidak memilih Juvia kan ? Kau lebih menyukaiku kan ?" tanya Lucy dengan nada manis yang dibuat-buat sambil terus mendekatkan mukanya ke arah Gray. Walaupun di luar terlihat tenang, Gray sangat gugup di dalamnya. _Kenapa aku harus terseret masalah seperti ini sih ? Aku harus menjawab apa dong._

Juvia yang melihat Lucy mendekatkan mukanya seperti akan mencium Gray langsung merasa darahnya naik dan menarik lengan kiri Gray. Lucy yang melihatnya reflek memeluk lengan kanan Gray. Seluruh guild masih saja melihat pertunjukkan langka ini.

"Ayooo putri es kau harus pilih salah satu!" teriak Gajeel.

"Ahahaha si banci tidak bisa memilih. Atau jangan-jangan kau tidak suka pada perempuan ya ?" tambah Natsu.

"Diam kalian berdua. Gray siapa yang kau pilih ? Lucy atau Juvia ?" tanya Erza memerintah.

"Ayo Gray pilih salah satu. Kau mendapat restu dariku.." tambah Master Makarov.

"Pilih Lucyyy untukku Graay –" seru Bixlow dari ujung ruangan.

"Juvia untukku Grayy -" tambah Max.

"A-apa aku harus memilih ?" tanya Gray khawatir. Semua orang di guild mengangguk termasuk Juvia dan Lucy.

"Kau mau aku menjawabkannya untukmu Gray- aku sudah tahu pasti siapa pilihanmu," cengir Loke yang muncul tiba-tiba entah darimana.

"LOKE!" semuanya berseru. "Hai semua!" sapa Loke ramah, "Jadi bagaimana Gray?"

"Tunggu, kau tahu siapa pilihan Gray ?" tanya Lucy yang masih memeluk lengan Gray.

"Tentu saja, Lucy _my love_. Sudah dari lama aku tahu. Bahkan Gray sendiri yang mengatakannya kepadaku," kata Loke dan mengedipkan matanya kepada Gray. _Atau lebih tepatnya kau memaksaku untuk memberitahumu, _geram Gray dalam hati.

"Jangan berani-berani kau bilang Loke .." kata Gray dengan nada mengancam.

"Huaaa siapa dia Loke ?" seluruh guild ramai memanggil Loke untuk memberitahukan siapa yang Gray sukai. Loke hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah teman-teman guildnya yang sangat antusias dengan kisah percintaan sahabatnya itu. Apalagi Natsu dan Gajeel yang sangat senang dengan kejadian hari ini karena mereka bisa tertawa mengejek Gray sepuas hati. _Awas kau playboy jelek, kubekukan kau juga setelah ini._

"Siapa orang yang Gray-sama sukai Loke ?" tanya Juvia, wajahnya seperti siap menerkam orang yang akan dikatakan oleh Loke itu.

"Loke, aku memerintahkanmu untuk memberitahuku sekarang juga !" kata Lucy tegas.

"Hey, Lucy itu tidak adil. Kau tidak boleh memerintah rohmu untuk membuka rahasia orang lain," protes Gray. Dia sangat kesal hari ini karena seharusnya yang menjadi pusat perhatian adalah Lucy dan Juvia karena pertengkaran mereka. Tapi kenapa dia juga harus terseret-seret sampai sekarang dan bahkan menjadi pusat perhatian utama dari seisi guild sekarang.

"Tapi dia rohku Gray. Aku bisa memerintahkan apa saja kepadanya," balas Lucy.

"Tenang, bukankah lebih baik jika Gray yang mengatakannya kan ?" jawab Loke santai.

_Jangan harap kau bertemu hari esok di dunia spirit, Loke._

"Bagaimana jika aku tidak memilih ?" tanya Gray hati-hati. Semua penghuni guild menatapnya datar. Juvia dan Lucy mengeratkan pelukan mereka ke tangan Gray, terlalu erat sampai terasa sakit.

"TIDAK BOLEH," jawab seluruh isi guild serempak. Loke hanya tertawa mengasihani penderitaan yang dirasakan sahabatnya itu.

"Hey, ayolah banci ! Kau hanya tinggal memilih salah satu dari dua pilihan saja susahnya minta ampun ! Pilih saja Lucy masalah selesai !" teriak Natsu. "Aye, pilih Lucy saja Gray sebelum Lucy mengamuk lagi -" Happy mengiyakan Natsu. Beberapa anggota guild ikut mengangguk.

"Benar itu putri es ! Apa susahnya hanya memilih di antara dua hah ! Pilih saja Juvia !" teriak Gajeel juga. Beberapa anggota lainnya juga ikut mengiyakan.

"Aku bilang Lucy _metal-freak_ ! L-U-C-Y!"

"Juvia !"

"Lucy!"

"Juvia!"

"Kalian berdua diam !" Erza memerintah. Keduanya langsung berhenti seketika. "Yang harus memilih itu Gray, bukan kalian !" Master Makarov dan anggota guild sisanya ikut mengangguk. "Jadi Gray cepat putuskan !"

Gray merasa seumur hidupnya tidak pernah sepanas ini. Walaupun berkeringat, bahkan hingga sekarang ia belum melakukan kebiasaan strippingnya itu, mungkin karena terlalu gugup dengan keadaan yang ada.

"Loke kau sudah tahu kan ? Cepat beritahu aku. Aku memerintahkanmu !" perintah Lucy kepada roh spiritnya itu. Senyum Loke pun mengembang. Dia mempunyai ide cemerlang untuk menyelamatkan kawannya itu. Dia kasihan melihat Gray yang terus dipojokkan sampai saat ini, jadi dia memutuskan untuk membantunya.

"Maaf Gray tapi ini perintah dari Masterku. Jadi aku akan memberitahukan siapa yang Gray sukai ..." kata Loke, terdengar suara _yes_ dari background guild yang bersorak. Mata Gray terbelalak. _Dan dia mengaku sahabatku selama ini ?_ Lucy dan Juvia memandang Loke dengan antusias. Loke mengangkat tangannya mengisyaratkan agar seisi guild diam. ".. tapi dengan syarat," lanjut Loke.

"Apa itu Loke ?" tanya Lucy. " Yah kalian semua harus berhenti memojokkan Gray dahulu. Apa kalian tidak lihat dia sudah berkeringat, untuk seorang _ice-mage_ bukankah itu tidak baik ?" lanjut Loke.

Semuanya melihat ke arah Gray yang mukanya sudah tidak bisa dibaca lagi emosi apa yang ada di sana. Marah, malu, sebal, kesal menjadi satu. Juvia dan Lucy melepaskan pegangan mereka pada lengan Gray. Gray langsung melipat lengannya dan menatap dingin Loke tapi tatapan itu tidak membuat Loke takut dan justru menambah lebar senyum nakalnya.

"Ah.. dan aku hanya akan memberitahukannya sekali, **tanpa pengulangan**.." semuanya mengangguk. Loke mengabaikan tatapan dingin Gray. _Oh ini menyenangkan. Aku melakukan ini untukmu Gray._

"Baiklah kalau begitu..." Loke berjalan mendekati Lucy, menunduk begitu sampai di dekatnya untuk mencapai telinga Lucy. "... jadi yang disukai Gray adalah ... " kata Loke keras di telinga Lucy akan tetapi hanya berupa bisikan ketika ia menyebutkan nama seseorang yang Gray sukai. Loke pun berdiri tegap meluruskan badannya dan menyunggingkan senyumnya lebar sekali lagi kepada Lucy yang bengong setelah mendengar pengakuan Loke tentang Gray.

"Hey Loke jadi siapa yang disukai Gray ?" seru Elfman dari seberang. "Cepat beritahu kami Loke," Gajeel menambahkan. Seluruh guild ribut meminta Loke memberitahukan rahasia Gray. Natsu bahkan berteriak di telinga Loke meminta jawaban, Erza bertanya dengan nada memerintah. Lisanna, Levy, dan Wendy mendengarkan ingin tahu. Mira memaksa Loke dengan senyuman penuh artinya. Bahkan Laxus,Evergreen, Bixlow, dan Freed ikut penasaran dan menuntut Loke untuk memberitahu.

"Loke cepat beritahu padaku siapa yang Gray pilih..." kata Mater Makarov.

"Loke-" "Loke" "Hey singa jelek cepat beritahu kami"

"Loke, cepat beritahu Juvia siapa yang Gray-sama pilih !" perintah Juvia.

"Aku sudah bilang akan memberitahu satu kali dan tidak ada pengulangan. Lagipula aku sudah mematuhi perintah Lucy."

"Kau belum memberitahukan apa-apa bodooooh !" teriak Natsu dan Gajeel bersamaan.

"Sudah. Perintah Lucy adalah untuk memberitahunya bukan memberitahu kalian. Dan kalian sudah setuju dengan persyaratanku jadi tidak ada pertanyaan lagi dan tidak perlu memojokkan Gray lagii.." kata Loke senang.

"APAAAAA?" seluruh guild berteriak. "Sialan kau Loke !"

"LUCY ! Beritahu kami apa yang Loke beritahukan kepadamu !" teriak Natsu di depan wajah Lucy.

"Lucy harus memberitahu Juvia siapa yang Gray-sama pilih.." Juvia berteriak sambil menunjuk Lucy.

"Minggir kau Juvia aku dulu yang bertanya kepada Lucy," kata Natsu tidak sabar sambil mendorong Juvia ke samping.

"Natsu-san yang seharusnya minggir. Juvia ingin tahu jawabannya," Juvia berkata dan membalas dorongan Natsu.

"Kalian berdua minggir aku duluan yang akan mendapatkan jawaban dari Lucy !" perintah Erza.

Dan perang pun dimulai kembali di guild yang tidak pernah tenang ini. Alasan kali ini ? Yah untuk mengetahui siapa yang disukai Gray tentunya. melihat kelakuan teman-temannya, Loke hanya tertawa kecil. Namun tawa itu terhenti karena ia merasakan hawa dingin di belakangnya.

"Loke .." Loke merasakan bulu kuduknya merinding di seluruh tubuhnya. Apalagi mendengar suara dingin yang bisa membuat orang tak bisa bicara ini. Namun Loke tidak akan pernah kehilangan karismanya, tidak di depan temannya yang satu ini. Loke pun membalikkan badan dengan senyum di mukanya dan mendapati tatapan penuh kebencian menuju kematian dari Gray. ".. Jadi kau memberitahukannya kepada Lucy ?" tanya Gray dingin dengan senyum sinis di mukanya. Kedua tangannya mengepal dan aura es keluar di sekelilingnya. "Ah tentu saja. Kau pasti berterima kasih kepadaku kan Gray ?" _Oo wrong move, Loke._ Dilihatnya mata Gray bercahaya seperti serigala siap menerkam mangsanya. Jadi apa yang akan dilakukan seorang singa playboy jika bertemu dengan serigala pemangsa yang berdarah dingin ? _Aku rasa ini saatnya untuk kabur._

"Mau kemana kau Loke ?" tanya Gray tersenyum. Loke yang sudah siap lari, tidak jadi karena kakinya tidak bisa bergerak. Melihat ke bawah didapatnya kakinya telah beku oleh es yang dibuat Gray. Sepertinya sang singa akhirnya tertangkap oleh sang serigala. Loke pun melihat ke sekelilingnya sambil menunggu es yang dibuat Gray semakin naik dan naik membekukan dirinya dengan pasrah. Dilihatnya seluruh guild sedang bertengkar karenanya. Gray di depannya dengan tampang yang siap menghancurkan guild. _Kelihatannya bukan aku saja yang akan dibekukan hari ini__._ Tapi sebelum akhirnya beku karena es yang dibuat oleh sahabatnya itu, Loke mendapati Lucy yang duduk dengan wajah manis dan merah padam sejak mendengar rahasia yang diberitahukan Loke kepadanya sambil memandang seseorang yang sejak tadi menjadi sumber permasalahan utama keributan ini. _Aku rasa aku melakukan hal yang benar dan tidak sia-sia aku beku hari ini._ Loke pun menghilang kembali ke dunia roh.

.

.

.

.

"Hatsyiiii!" "Leo kau baik-baik saja ?" tanya Aries.

_Sialan kau Gray esmu dingin sekali !_

_._

_._

_._

**Gray : Hey orang tua, kenapa kau menyuruhku untuk memilihnya ?**

**Gildarts : Bukannya sudah jelas karena kau menyukainya.**

**Gray : Aku tidak pernah bilang begitu.**

**Gildarts : Kau hanya menyangkal. Lagipula aku sudah memastikan kepada Loke tentang gadis yang kau pilih.**

**Gray : *mengumpat***

**Gildarts : Tapi serius Gray, jika kau salah pilih tadi kau bisa membuatnya menangis.**

**Gray : Aku kan tidak jadi memilih.**

**Gildart : Yah semua berkat Loke**

**Gray : *mengutuk Loke* (Loke : Hatsyyiiiii)**

**Gildart : Tapi memang benar kan ? Aku memberitahumu untuk memilihnya karena itu.**

**Gray : Oh diam kau orang tua !**

**Gildart : Kalau aku diam kau mau bicara dengan siapa hari ini, bocah ?**

***Seluruh guild beku dengan es***

**Gray : Aku pulang saja !**

**Lucy : Hey aku juga ikut.**

**Gildarts : AHAHAHA hati-hati kalian berdua ! Selamat berduaan –- **

***Gildarts beku seketika***

***Lucy sweatdrop***

**Gray : Ayo Lucy !**

**Lucy : *berjalan di belakang Gray***

* * *

**Terima kasih bagi yang sudah membaca fic ini. Sedikit gaje dan berantakan jadi mohon maaf.**

**Yuk klik tombol review minta kritik dan sarannya yaa. hehehe.**

**Terima kasih banyak semua :)**

**petitewinsy**


End file.
